


Something Sweet

by frozenCinders



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Cookies!, Dark Irregulars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: Satoru decides to surprise Scharhrot with his favorite thing: food.





	

Satoru stood outside of the kitchen for a moment, glad to finally have clean hands again. Scharhrot was almost immediately behind him, seemingly from out of nowhere.

"Come to bed, pet."

"Ah... not right now, please," Satoru said, trying not to seem suspicious as he moved to block the doorway to the kitchen. He knew from experience that turning down sex wasn't something he would be punished for, but he also didn't want Scharhrot to discover what he was doing until he was done. However, he couldn't very well shoo him away...

"... Fine," he relented rather easily. "What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing..."

Clearly unconvinced, Scharhrot stared at Satoru as he noticed he was standing in the way of the kitchen.

"Do not keep secrets from me," Scharhrot warned, setting a hand on Satoru's shoulder.

"It's not a secret..."

Just then, the oven dinged to let Satoru know it was done preheating, and Scharhrot was already standing in front of it by the time Satoru turned around. Superhuman vampire speed was to be admired, he supposed.

"What are you-" Scharhrot turned to see the cookie dough on the tray Satoru was walking towards. "Ah."

"I wanted them to be a surprise..." Satoru admitted, carefully placing the tray in the oven. "They're for you."

"We'll share them," Scharhrot said, linking his arms around Satoru's waist and resting his chin on his head, no doubt staring down the oven as if that would make the cookies bake faster.

Satoru gently unlinked Scharhrot's arms and walked over to the pumpkin shaped cookie cutters he'd tried to use.

"I found these. That was what gave me the idea... but the dough was too soft to really use them."

"Do you need a reason to make treats?"

That... was a decent point for someone like Scharhrot who couldn't gain an extra pound if he tried. For normal human Satoru, however, he had to watch his weight.

"I suppose not," he agreed anyway, deciding it was simpler than explaining again that not everyone hit the genetic lottery like Scharhrot.

"You do know you have my permission to bake whenever you'd like?"

"Yes... I just don't eat sweets very often."

"Why not..?"

"I believe we've been over this... I can't eat whatever I want without gaining weight."

"So?"

Satoru opened the oven door to check on the cookies, considering them done and turning the oven off. He pulled the tray out with an oven mitt, placing it gently on the stove and tossing the mitt back into the drawer it came from.

"Once they cool off- ah."

Scharhrot looked at Satoru curiously, a cookie already missing from the tray. Were vampires super resistant to heat as well?

"Um... they're very hot, and they'll fall apart if you pick them up right now. Also, they're just plain sugar cookies... I was planning to decorate them with icing."

"Icing sounds good," Scharhrot relented, stepping away from the cookies.

"You should only have to wait a few- please don't lick that."

Scharhrot was licking the spoon Satoru had used to stir the dough with. It couldn't have tasted that good completely raw.

"Do you feel like having cheesecake tonight, Satoru?" Scharhrot asked, ignoring him.

"I don't want to eat too many sweets in one day..."

"I don't care about your weight. Do you want cheesecake or not?"

It was a tempting offer...

"Yes..." he admitted, anticipating his body punishing him for it already.

"Then we'll have some tonight."

Scharhrot walked back over to the tray and took another cookie. Satoru could see by the way it struggled to stay in one piece that they still weren't done cooling off yet. He sighed and retrieved the icing anyway, figuring he could start early if he was very careful.

Scharhrot then pulled Satoru into a kiss, prying his lips open with a noticeably warm and sweet tongue. Satoru kissed back, gently rubbing their tongues together and wondering if he could get his fix of sweets indirectly from Scharhrot. Kissing him was more satisfying than eating, after all.

"... Thank you, Satoru. I appreciate this," Scharhrot said, embracing Satoru, who blinked in surprise.

"Ah... there- uh, thank you. I mean- w... what?"

"I said I appreciate this. Is this unexpected?"

"Yes..? Well, I assumed you would like them but... this is unlike you, master."

"Then I suppose he was right," Scharhrot mumbled, reaching for another cookie.

"Excuse me? What do you mean?"

"Frederick advised me to vocalize my appreciation for you. So I did. And I plan to do so more often in the future."

Scharhrot was being so... blunt, but in the best way possible. Satoru glanced at the cookie Scharhrot held to see that it wasn't falling apart and figured the remainder of the dozen were cooled off enough to ice. Scharhrot was going to eat them in one sitting anyway, they didn't need to be completely cooled.

Satoru opened the container of cream cheese icing and watched Scharhrot scoop a bit out with his finger. He sighed at his master's impatience, retrieving a butter knife and stirring the icing before taking a cookie and gently spreading the icing onto it. Once he deemed it done, Scharhrot immediately took it from him.

"Master... I know it's hard, but please wait," Satoru requested, earning a stare from Scharhrot. He reluctantly stepped back and watched, but didn't relinquish the cookie.

Satoru was able to ice three more cookies before Scharhrot was over his shoulder again, dragging his finger along the rim of the container and licking the icing off.

"I'd like to try some of the other things he suggested as well," Scharhrot said, embracing Satoru again but not hindering his arms.

"Yes?"

"I appreciate how soft and smooth your skin is." As he spoke, Scharhrot rubbed his cheek against Satoru's.

"Thank you..."

"And I enjoy the sound of your voice."

"Thank-"

"And your nipples are very pink."

"I... I don't understand how that's relevant. But, thank you?"

"I like them."

Satoru nodded, pausing on the fifth cookie as he tried to figure out what that meant. Were his nipples unnaturally pink or something? He thought they were normal...

Scharhrot took the cookie and held it to Satoru's lips. He took a bite and was relieved to find that they came out great. He went to ice the next cookie, but Scharhrot didn't move his hand.

"They're good, but I'd like to finish this first," he said, careful not to open his mouth too wide since Scharhrot tried to push it in a little. If he was lucky, he could get away with just eating the cheesecake later instead of that along with a few cookies.

"It just occurred to me..." Scharhrot trailed off, withdrawing his hand and finishing the cookie for Satoru.

"Hm?"

"You could have easily poisoned me here."

Satoru's eyes widened and he looked back at Scharhrot. He didn't seem bothered, chewing contentedly.

"Why would I ever..?"

"Just an observation. I know you wouldn't," he assured, but why would it have occurred to him in the first place? ... Though, as long as it wasn't his first thought, Satoru supposed it was fine.

His mood was dampened slightly as he finished icing the rest of the cookies in silence. Had he done something wrong? No, he couldn't have. Scharhrot would have told him directly, and he would be punished. Hopefully not like last time, where Scharhrot had him walk around shirtless for a day. It might not seem like a punishment to most, but he was so used to being completely covered except in a few private situations. The unusually direct contact with cool air and the fact that most of Scharhrot's followers had stared at him didn't make the situation better. Was that what made Scharhrot note that observation about his nipples?

"Are they done now?" Scharhrot asked, picking a cookie up regardless.

"Yes. You can have the rest, if you'd like," Satoru offered, but found another cookie against his lips.

"They won't last long. Eat them while you can."

Satoru accepted the cookie and took his time with it, watching Scharhrot eat most of the rest. He left two extra cookies for Satoru and he found himself wishing Scharhrot would live up to his reputation of being an absolute glutton and just finish them.

"Thank you, but I'm not very hungry. I really did only intend them to be for you," he tried, but Scharhrot was already in silent, staring, will-not-budge mode. Did he want Satoru to put on extra weight..?

Scharhrot rested his chin on Satoru's head again as he ate the remaining cookies, his heart telling him that it was more than enough but his traitorous tastebuds craving more regardless. He almost wished he'd been a little quicker, but this was for the best.

"Frederick informed me of some other things as well," Scharhrot said, content to hold Satoru there even if their business in the kitchen was finished for the moment. "He said I should try out being a... "service top," I believe he said."

"A what?"

"He didn't offer an explanation, he only said the term."

"I like things just fine the way they are now..." Especially with Scharhrot holding him like that.

"Yet he insists I can improve them. Did you know his pet goes to him to be patted?"

"P-patted?"

Wait. Satoru had never met Frederick's pet and neither him nor Scharhrot had ever specified whether or not it was human.

"That brings to mind the question: what is Frederick's pet like?"

"That's not important," Scharhrot dismissed.

"Um... excuse me, but is it... human? Or a dog..?"

"Yes, it's a human."

"Ah..." That answered one question. But only one.

"Though, it does have a squeaky toy."

And that only created more questions. Satoru couldn't bring himself to ask if it was shaped like a bone.

"So... what does that translate to for us? Should I come to you for affection..? Is that alright?" Satoru asked, trying to keep the eagerness out of his voice.

"Yes. But Frederick allows his pet to interrupt meetings and such. I would appreciate if you did not."

"Of course. I only planned to visit your room and the like." God, he hoped that didn't sound like he'd thought about it before, because he certainly had.

"Reasonable," Scharhrot said, kissing the top of Satoru's head before finally releasing him.

Satoru watched as Scharhrot walked away without another word. Immediately chasing him and asking for more affection was extremely tempting, but Satoru instead decided to stay behind and clean up to make less work for Scharhrot's servants. But he was certainly eager to finish the task and find Scharhrot again.


End file.
